Jason Clark Battle
"The best minds in the FBI, and you can't even stop me." Deputy Jason Clark Battle was a serial killer who appeared in Season Three of Criminal Minds. Background What is revealed about Battle's past is that he did military service from 1992 to 1996, took a job in law enforcement on 29 December 1997, and has a BA in Administration of Justice. In July 2002, he earned a Meritorious Award for Bravery in the Line of Duty and in October 2005 he earned an Award of Valor. He had enough legal knowledge to use legal terms, but he apparently dropped out of law school or didn't qualify for a higher education. In "Lucky" and "Penelope", he was a Deputy Sheriff, not having been able to be further promoted since his superiors noticed that there was something wrong with him, not knowing that he took up serial killing as a way to get himself fame. Season Three Garcia met Battle by accident in the café she goes to every morning. His computer glitched, but Garcia used her computer knowledge to fix it. He then asked her out, recognizing her name as one of the people involved in investigating his murders. After a date at a restaurant, when they were walking together towards Garcia's home, they started talking about coincidence and how lucky it was that his computer glitched when she was around. When she says she believes that everything happens for a reason, Battle, being paranoid, became nervous and shot her in the chest outside her house, saying, "I've been thinking about doing this all night". Later, Battle returns to the scene to learn that Garcia has survived and begins stalking her after her release from the hospital. He attempts to break into her home, but is chased away by Morgan, who had been staying at Garcia's apartment for her protection. At the BAU headquarters, JJ is heading to her office as Agent Adam Fuchs is escorting a uniformed Deputy Battle into the bullpen area. Battle approached him to discuss FBI interference with his cases. Kevin Lynch, a hacker brought in to fill in for Garcia, walks past hurriedly, but Fuchs stops him to introduce him to Deputy Battle and asks him to access some files. Lynch hesitates, looking right into Battle's eyes for a moment before he precedes the two into the bullpen. Lynch sits at the first available computer station and keeps his back to Fuchs and Battle as he works at the computer. Battle keeps up a conversation with Fuchs about why an FBI Analyst would be keeping tabs on his murder cases. He asks if he can speak with Garcia, and implies that she might have something to do with the murder cases herself. Battle then asks for his files to be removed from the FBI's computers until Fuchs' investigation of Garcia is completed. Lynch agrees to do it. Battle is watching everyone in the bullpen and notices Hotch coming out of his office and heading toward Rossi's. They know that he will start shooting the moment he feels that his bluff has been called. Rossi believes Battle is trying to prove to himself that he's smarter than everyone in the FBI. They do not have a clear shot at Battle without putting someone else in the room at risk. In the bullpen, Hotch and Rossi have made their way down to the main floor, pretending to discuss a file, but Battle is still watching them carefully. Lynch turns to Battle to tell him that all of his files are now erased from the FBI computers. Fuchs, the only man who doesn't know what is going on, moves to lead Battle out of the office. Reid, Prentiss and Morgan know it will come to a shootout, and they head out to get back to the BAU offices. Garcia won't let them leave without her. Battle grabs Fuchs from behind and pulls his gun. Hotch and Rossi's guns are out a moment later. Rossi tells Battle that he doesn't want his decorated career to end like this, but Battle is arrogant. He believes that even the best minds in the FBI cannot stop him. Battle's back is to the glass doors into the hallway, so he doesn't see JJ making her way carefully towards him, her own gun drawn. Rossi and Hotchner, standing directly across from him, see her clearly, and even though they make no moves, Battle senses something is off. He turns his head to look behind him and JJ never hesitates – she shoots him right between the eyes. The heavy glass of the doors crashes down on the floor. Profile Battle was a paranoid narcissist with Hero Syndrome (described as being related to Angel of Death Syndrome) and thus had a great need for praise and respect. He would gun people down and call for help, making him appear to be a hero who saved their lives. If they died, Battle still became a hero, being the first on the scene. Modus Operandi Battle typically used a revolver in his shootings, at least three of which were drive-by's. This may be to prevent any shell casings from being found at the scene. Known Victims * Marshall * Two unnamed victims killed prior to Lucky * Has presumably injured more prior to Lucky * Penelope Garcia * Officer Mike Fleming * Agent Adam Fuchs Appearances *Season Three ** "Lucky" ** "Penelope" ** "True Night" ** "Limelight" Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased